


Martinez House of Terror

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: While trick or treating, Spongebob and his friends ends up into a haunted house.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween in Bikini Bottom and everyone's having a spooky time

Patrick walked to a pineapple house and knocked on the door.

Patrick was dressed as a chubby iron man

Patrick said "Come on Patrick you can do it"

The door opened

Patrick screamed

It was Spongebob 

Spongebob was dressed as a black cat

Spongebob said "Meow"

Patrick said "He-hey Spongebob nice costume"

Spongebob said "Thanks Patrick I've been working on my costume."

But they hears a voice

"Costume ha!"

It was Squidward dressed as a conquistador

Squidward said "I'm the most ugliest most unlucky most short tempered conquis-!"

Spongebob said "Squidward cute costume"

Spongebob and Patrick laughed

Squidward laughed

Squidward said "It's not cute! I learned about conquistadors back in high school"

Spongebob and Patrick said "Oh"

Spongebob said "Let's get this trick or treating started!"

Skulls transition

A montage begins and ends of Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward going trick or treating

Jack o'l lanterns transition

Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward laughed

Squidward said "This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!"

But they hears a voice

"Ha! More like worst Halloween ever!"

It was Bubble Bass dressed as Jason Voorhees

Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward said "Bubble Bass!"

Bubble Bass said "How is your little trick or treating going!"

Spongebob said "It was fine"

Squidward said "Hey Bubble Bass bet we're going to a haunted house to get candy!"

Spongebob and Patrick gasped "Squidward no"

Bubble Bass sneered "I accept your challenge"


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder crashing

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Bubble Bass walked to a old mansion

Squidward knocked on the door

Spongebob and Patrick said "Careful Squidward"

Suddenly the door opened by itself

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Bubble Bass walked into a mansion and the door closed by itself

Spongebob said "What is this place?"

Patrick said "I don't know it looked like a Latino style mansion!"

Spongebob and Patrick whimpered as they see the creepy portraits 

Squidward said "Hey Bubble Bass how about a urban legend of a little girl whose ghost haunt this old mansion"

Bubble Bass said "Oh please what's so great about ghosts"

Squidward said "She haunts your ancestor!"

Bubble Bass gulped "My-my ancestor!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob and Patrick walked upstairs to a room

Patrick turns the light on revealing a girls room

Spongebob and Patrick said "Oh no!!"

Thunder crashing

Meanwhile

Squidward and Bubble Bass walked into the attic

Squidward sees a old record player and turned it on

A 1920s song played

Bubble Bass said "SQUIDWARD WHAT IS THAT!?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

Suddenly they hears a giggle

Squidward and Bubble Bass screamed

Thunder crashing

Spongebob and Patrick walked into a nursery room

Spongebob hears creepy music box playing to a tune of Rockabye Baby

A ghostly baby girl appears behind Spongebob and Patrick

Spongebob and Patrick screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Krabs and Sandy walked into a mansion

"Hello Spongebob"

"Bubble Bass Squidward!"

They hears screaming

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Bubble Bass to Mr. Krabs and Sandy

Spongebob and Patrick said "MR. KRABS!!"

Bubble Bass and Squidward said "SANDY!!"

Mr. Krabs said "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?"

Suddenly a ghost girl appears behind them

Bubble Bass and Mr. Krabs screamed as thunder crashing

Spongebob and Patrick screamed as their eyes popped out of their skulls

Squidward screamed as his brain popped out of his head

Sandy said "What in tarnation!"

A ghost girl giggled

Sandy said "Oh calm down it's just a ghost girl"

A ghost girl said "Happy Halloween!"

Thunder crashing

A ghost girl laughed 

Spongebob and his friends screamed

The End


End file.
